Proto Man vs Protoboy
Proto Man vs Protoboy is a Death Battle that was sold to Danibom on Cropfist's match sale. Description Mega Man vs Robotboy. Which one of these prototype rivals of the blue robots will win in a Death Battle? Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Every robot has a rival prototype and a brother! Boomstick: Mega Man and Robotboy are two famous robots who has a rival like Proto Man, the first robot made by Dr. Light! Wiz: And Protoboy, the first robot of Professor Moshimo! Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Proto Man (Cue Mega Man 3 Proto Man Theme) Wiz: Proto Man is the first robot created by Dr. Light but his first creation failed and Proto escaped from his laboratory! Boomstick: His main weapon is the proto buster which is similar to Mega Man's mega buster, this buster can shoots pellets and he can charge a shot more powerful! Wiz: The proto shield can protect him from any attack like a normal shield can do this! Boomstick: The proto strike is stronger than the charge shot and is more ranged and this shot can destroys most kinds of metal! Wiz: The Big Bang Attack is Proto's strongest move, able to destroy King's shield, which is more durable then his own! Boomstick: Proto Man can also copy some robot masters weapons like shadow blade, rolling cutter, quick boomerang and other weapons he can copy! Wiz: Proto Man has the proto kick which is a kick, he has the proto upper which is like the shoryuken from Street Fighter series! Boomstick: Protoman fights for what he believes in, not for others. He helped Mega Man to defeat Wily on several occasions! Protoman: I live as I wish. That is all. My life is none of your buisness! Protoboy (Cue Robotboy Theme Extended) Wiz: Protoboy is the first robot created by Professor Moshimo! Boomstick: Let's move for his weird backstory, Professor Moshimo created Protoboy many years ago after getting out of the academy. But because of the Professor's young age, Protoboy lacked humanity and was quite vicious. He was later kidnapped by a young Dr. Kamikazi who turned him evil so he could rule the world, but he made him too evil, to which Protoboy was deactivated after being defeated by Constantine! Wiz: After Robotboy attempts to resurrect him, Protoboy becomes full of rage and decides to destroy everything near him. Robotboy tries to be nice to him, but Protoboy doesn't stand for this. He shows disdain for Robotboy`s friendship, and proceeds to destroy him! Boomstick: Damn, what a rip-off! Wiz: Protoboy can fly with his jet feet like Robotboy, Protoboy can also go in his super activation form, in this form he has super stenght,, laser vision and cannon beam, he can also have two cannon beams to shoot! Boomstick: And that's it! Protoboy: Oh, brother! What a dummy! Death Battle (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! (Cue Mega Man Powered Up Wily Stages 2) Proto Man teleports to the Bay Area and he sees Protoboy flyng in the sky. Proto Man: Hey, you must be a new Robot Master! Proto Man shoots a proto strike from his buster hitting Protoboy to the ground. Protoboy: Hey, why you did that? Proto Man: Because you're a new Robot Master in this city! Protoboy: What? Robot Master? Proto Man: Yes! Protoboy: I don't know who is a Robot Master but i will fight you for you disturb me to destroy this city! Proto Man: Just try to beat me! Both prototypes enters in combat positions. FIGHT! (Cue Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 Crisis City) Proto Man shoots pellets but Protoboy blocks and he charges punching and kicking but Proto Man blocks with his proto shield, Proto Man hits Protoboy to the air with a proto upper and then, he shoots a tornado hold making the tornado push Protoboy up and falls down, Proto Man shoots another proto strike but Protoboy easily dodged. Protoboy charges and grabs Proto Man and then, he spins Proto Man and he throws him to a wall of a building, Protoboy charges but Proto Man blocks with his proto shield and then, he hits Protoboy to the air with a proto upper again and then, he shoots a spark shock paralyzing Protoboy and then, he shoots a remote mine hitting Protoboy back. Proto Man: Why you're weak? Protoboy: No, i will show you my super activation form to show you i am stronger! Protoboy then changes his body to his super activation form. Proto Man: Well, i don't need any super form to beat you! Protoboy: You must be joking! Protoboy shoots a beam but Proto Man colides with a proto strike, Protoboy charges and punches Proto Man 6 times hitting him back, Protoboy shoots a laser from his eyes but Proto Man blocks with his proto shield and he shoots another proto strike hitting Protoboy back, Proto Man shoots another spark shock paralyzing Protoboy and then, Proto Man shoots a ice slasher freezing Protoboy. Proto Man: Now you're gone! Proto Man charges his most powerful attack called Big Bang Strike blowing up Protoboy into pieces, Proto Man gets tired after this attack. Proto Man: Ugh, mission complete! K.O.! Proto Man continues walking to find more Robot Masters. Results (Cue Mega Man 3 Proto Man Theme) Boomstick: Well, another Robot Master got defeated! Wiz: While Protoboy is more experienced and more faster, Proto Man has better weapons and more powerful weapons than him, also, Proto Man defeated more powerful enemies and he can block Protoboy attacks with his proto shield! Boomstick: Looks like Protoboy got Proto-OWNED! Wiz: The winner is Proto Man! Who would you be rooting for? Proto Man Protoboy Category:Danibom Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Mega Man vs Robotboy themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016